Portable or handheld electronic devices, such as eReader devices, personal digital assistants, cellular telephones, tablet computers and the like, have internal circuitry, delicate components, and screens that are prone to damage. Thus, there are holders, covers or cases for such devices that protect such devices from the environment. Further, it is often desirable to stand these electronic devices at various orientations and angles to use the electronic devices various functions, such as watching video programming, viewing still images, typing on a touch-screen keypad/keyboard that appears on the device screen, and video-chatting with another user at a remote location, such as through FaceTime® or Skype®. In order to protect their device and serve all viewing preferences, users often purchase protective holders or cases with viewing stands. However, many conventional cases available for mobile phones, PDAs, portable video/music players, and table computers, have rather limited functionality. Although they generally succeed in protecting the portable electronic device, they can detract from its portability, usability and/or aesthetic appearance, and fall short of the needs of the user in many other ways. Thus, there is a need for a case for electronic devices which can conveniently hold the electronic device in various desirable viewing configurations.